xa_universefandomcom-20200216-history
Alien Invasions
Info and News Here is the transcript of a news article published around the time the Alien Invasions were happening: There were reports of shapeshifter type aliens on the loose. The Jimmy Lab is handing out vision goggles to keep everyone safe, so we suggest people stay safe and keep radios, snacks, and batteries nearby and have safety goggles on at all times. War is going on in Foot Lettuce Man’s base, against the Shapeshifter aliens. Although reports of these aliens invading houses are not common in some places, please be alert. All schools are closed until further notice. Reports of these aliens are more common in more populated cities, so look out wherever you live. These are some items that will be helpful: * Batteries * Food * Water * Radio * Vision Goggles * Whistle * Flashlight * Entertainment Reports and Attacks City Attacks: The attacks inside the city are getting worse. There were reports of attacks in the city apartments where a shapeshifter went in and caused a power outage that affected the apartment block. The alien broke in and when he was caught he tried to guilt-trip innocent Jimmys into believing that he was innocent himself when he was the suspect, some Jimmys managed to escape just in time luckily.' Attacks on the Islands: I was with my grandson enjoying my vacation on the islands, I was staying at the Chippy Hotel when this sea creature washed up on the beach. I had my night goggles, aware that there were reports on the city side. Something with my googles looked weird about the sea creature, I looked at it and then with my goggles. It looked like it was this gray monster. I was certain it was an alien. I ran off and the shapeshifter turned into my grandson, luckily I caught my real grandson and ran off back into my hotel room and hid.' Attacks on the Countryside: I was with my family on the farm. The News Jimmy delivered the daily newspaper. I read that there were attacks and reports of alien shapeshifter type creatures. I went to the nearest lab to be safe. I went back to my house and told my son to put on the goggles, he didn’t believe me. I then gave him the newspaper and sure enough, he thought it was fake. I knew it wasn’t fake because the News Jimmy was strict on fake news. I hid in the basement while he continued working. I had bought everything on the list. Then behold, 2 days later, I hear screaming. I came out with a weapon in hand. I see this dog, but my goggles told me that it looked like a weird gray creature. I shot it and it died. I pulled my brother who said he had been attacked by the dog, but it didn’t act like one. I told him that that was an alien. I let him get goggles, and look at the dead alien. We got attacked again in the next 6 hours. At midnight, again I was sleeping of course in the basement with my son. I woke up from the sound of growling. I had checked the window and sure enough, it was an alien, I shot the alien. After, that our whole family was shocked and hid too.' Attacks in society: It was just a normal evening. I went shopping by myself at the Shopping Center. I hadn’t heard about the shapeshifters yet. I went to the cashier. She acted very strange, I thought it was her having a bad day, but then I noticed something peculiar, her badge was missing, and her cashier sign hadn’t been opened and it still said closed. I asked her and she ignored me. I bought my stuff at a different cashier, but for a second she looked like this weird blackish-grayish blob, I thought it was my eye. I went home, and just when I left, she followed me. I thought it was too much of a coincidence that she lived at the housing neighborhood I lived at. She again changed “form”, and became the creature again, the thing tried to attack me. I ran off and called the police. Then from the police, I heard about the shapeshifters.' Reports on Evil Side: I am one of Fake Jimmy’s assistants, so I relax and watch TV in my spare time, I heard about shapeshifters on a news alert. I looked at the window to make sure I didn't see anything suspicious. I went to the store, Evil Witch Jimmy was selling goggles and potions, I bought some and went home. I told Fake Jimmy the news, and he was scared, so he hid while I took the TV to the bunker. I tried out the potions and looked out the window and saw a weird black creature. I took a picture of it and showed it to Fake Jimmy. We were scared and hid in the bunker.' Reports on Studio Side: We were constructing the camp when I saw this shadow. I reported to my boss, who told me about the reports. He found the news. He pulled up the lockdown dome. We continued working, but we weren’t sure that they all were gone. They gave out goggles and I put them on. Aliens were attacking the dome. I took off my goggles to look and didn't see them. I put them back on. I looked up and I saw an alien flying in the form of a bird.' Reports in Jimmy HQ: The Jimmy HQ is where all the news is produced and sent out, so when the news station sent in their reports, we were quick to speculate if it was a hoax. We issued out a warning, just in case it was real. We put the HQ on lockdown. We saw the aliens, shapeshift. We sent out the news, and most of the town evacuated. The aliens tried to get through the lockdown security but failed.'' Reports in SAVAGEVILLE: I was running some errands for my brother who was busy. I went to the capital to pick up his paperwork. We live about 40 minutes from it. When I arrived it was normal. I saw that the lab was handing out goggles. I thought it was just some prototype, so I politely declined, but the lab worker said that there were alien attacks. I said are you sure this isn’t a hoax, and if so how do I know that you aren't one. He made me put on the goggles and look at the specimen. It looked like Candy Turtle shell, but when I put the goggles on it looked a dark gray. I put on the goggles and headed to the office. Cautiously, I walked in, I picked up the paperwork and left in a hurry. I told my brother about it. While I was on the road back, about 6 minutes in, I saw this dark gray figure appear in the middle of the road. I quickly turned and took the back highway. I went to my house and hid in my attic until my brother came home, also scared. I grabbed an extra pair of goggles, for my brother. Facts * A group of miner Jimmys went missing after exploring an abandoned alien lab found shortly after the invasions. * There are about 36 reported aliens whose bodies haven’t been found. * The H.Q.A. has fought the aliens alongside Jimmy’s Army. * Legends say that the flesh of a Queen Alien will ward off against each alien. * There are said to be at least 32 discovered types of shapeshifter aliens.